


奢望

by asadeseki



Series: 铁白 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 显然，完美关系都从情人节晚上在酒品店的橱窗购物*开始。*橱窗购物 window-shopping：只看不买。





	奢望

**Author's Note:**

> 译注： 
> 
> 本文写于2010年，设定是爱玛成为白皇后之前跟托尼相遇了。 
> 
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/68281

爱玛看着橱窗里闪烁的红色小灯，眨眨眼。真应景，她抱住冰凉的胸口黯然想道。那个超大号香槟塑料瓶上挂着的心形灯，对有情人来说象征着节日的快乐。而对于在二月十四号晚上八点以后站在酒品店外面只穿了一件不能保暖的风衣瑟瑟发抖的人来说，实在没什么吸引力。

 

前门的铃铛响了，“你到底要不要进来？”一个陌生的声音问道。爱玛抬头看到一个衬衫上缝着“上城酒品”和“奥马尔”的男人正把着门。她准备恶狠狠地回他——你这小店员居然敢这么跟温斯顿·弗罗斯特的女儿说话？——然后意识到他并不是在问她。

 

“抱歉，”一个男人低声说道。他站在她左边几英尺远，就在门口。毡帽遮住了他大半个额头，围巾和衣领模糊了他的脸，“我只是——”他示意爱玛，“女士优先。”她该怎么回答呢？ _不用了谢谢，我只是站在这儿看看，我没钱买香槟，也不能喝酒，因为我得去给一群色狼假装跳舞，酒精会降低我的精神防御，我担不起这个风险？_

 

“谢谢，”她嘟哝着走进店里，蹭一点暖气。她想过偷东西，风衣里面很容易藏东西。真要这么干的话，她能直接心理控制奥马尔，让他看不见她，她想偷多少都行。她倒不是为道德所困，毕竟她掏空了地狱火俱乐部每一位点她私人跳舞的会员的钱包。但那是他们心甘情愿的，他们利用她满足自己的淫欲，她利用他们满足自己的贪婪。各取所需。再过几个礼拜，或许她就能凑够隆胸的首付了。

 

 但用她的能力去偷一瓶香槟，不仅没品，还很没挑战性。不过她还是可以偷几个便携装的迷你酒瓶塞进胸罩里……她弯腰挑选酒架上的货物时，发现那个戴毡帽的男人在看她。

 

这就有点出乎意料了。爱玛·弗罗斯特在外形上花了很大功夫，不管是她染成铂金色的头发，还是她十六岁生日时老爸帮她付钱整的鼻子（那时她还在花他的钱），还是塑形内衣——比她现在拥有的所有衣服加起来还要贵——等她做完另一个手术之后才能换。她的风衣底下几乎什么也没穿，自然会吸引陌生男人的目光。但……

 

爱玛弯腰去拿架子下方的酒瓶，故意屈腿凸显她的臀部。她对这个部位完全有信心。她听说过男人有特别喜欢腿的，有特别喜欢胸的，但她知道没有男人能抵挡得了一双紧致小巧圆润的翘臀。倒不是说她来者不拒，只是她很清楚被诱惑的男人防御力最低。

 

爱玛从架子上拎起一瓶塑料装的朗姆酒。她翻转瓶身看到帆船标签，要是她想杀死肚子里的寄生虫的话，喝这个还挺合适。

 

她不用抬头就知道男人在看她。可是……

 

爱玛重重地放下酒瓶转身对他说，“你干嘛盯着我的脸？”

 

他后退一步，伸手抬了抬帽檐，露出眼睛，“抱歉，我以为你是……”他解开围巾，露出精心修剪的黑色胡子，摇摇头道，“没什么，我认错人了。”

 

爱玛哼了一声，转身面对酒架，但她的大脑在飞速运转。 _她_ 认识这个人。这可是纽约，大街上到处都能见到摇滚巨星、亿万富翁。摇滚巨星、亿万富翁、超级英雄：安东尼·斯塔克占了其中两项，而他就站在爱玛·弗罗斯特两英尺外打量她。 _一定有什么办法能利用这点，_ 她想。

 

 她背对着男人，假装在挑选清仓酒，实际上在听托尼·斯塔克翻检他的大脑： _艾德丽安·弗罗斯特的妹妹，不是科迪莉亚，他想，高纳里尔，不，显然不是高纳里尔。瑞甘——那是文加德的女儿。不是那个，但是类似的名字。罗莎琳德？赫敏？不对，不是莎士比亚，但应该跟书有关。帕米拉？不，她看起来不像是个帕米拉，贾斯汀感觉也不对。克拉丽莎，或者是——_

 

“是爱玛！”她实在忍不下去了。

 

他打了个响指，“啊，当然！你是温斯顿·弗罗斯特的……”

 

“我不是老爸的附属品！”她顶嘴。他笑着看她条件反射般的富家女神态。她开始生自己的气。哪个稍微有点自尊的独立女性还会用“老爸”这个词啊？她赌气地挺胸冲斯塔克说道，“就算是，你也没资格对我露出那种笑容。你是跟我父亲偶尔有生意往来，但远不算什么朋友。”

 

“好吧，好吧，”他依然笑着后退一步，爱玛捕捉到他脑海中的一丝愉悦，显然是因为她傲慢的语气和她不怎么体面的打扮形成的鲜明对比。“你要去哪儿？”他勾了勾嘴角，“打扮成地狱火俱乐部的舞娘去参加化装舞会吗？”

 

“我要去工作，”她维持着最后的尊严，“去地狱火俱乐部跳舞。”她终于说出口了，随他怎么想。

 

斯塔克睁大眼睛，吹了声口哨，“我听说过青春期叛逆，但这——”

 

爱玛踩着细高跟站得笔直，跟斯塔克差不多高。她挺起傲人的双峰说，“我已经不是小孩了。”

 

“嗯，”他的视线扫过她的全身，又回到她的金发。他在想她已经不再是那个谦卑忧郁的小姑娘了，以前他和她父亲谈生意的时候她的存在感很低，他偶尔会瞥一眼她的姐姐。“所以——”托尼拖长声音开口道，爱玛挑衅地看着他，“我猜你是想勾引塞巴斯蒂安·肖，成为地狱火俱乐部的白皇后，以此来向老温斯顿证明？”

 

听到自己内心深处隐藏的最大秘密被人就这么说出口，即使这个想法很合理，也总会让人感到隐隐羞耻。而听到斯塔克用那种显而易见又无足轻重的语气说出口，再怎么冷静也会被激怒的。她叉腰嘶道，“那我应该怎么办？套上铁皮跟一群蒙面小丑飞来飞去吗？”

 

托尼睁大眼睛，笑道，“那我就不知道了，我不是复仇者，我只负责出钱。”

 

“是这样吗——钢铁侠？”

 

“钢铁侠的身份关系到国家安全，”他自然地接话，熟练地像是一周要说几百次。“但我很乐意下次见到他的时候传达你的关切。”他上下扫视她的全身，视线停留在她风衣下的光裸双腿。“他要是知道自己被一个立志成为象棋的夜店舞女给侮辱了，应该会崩溃的。”

 

托尼转身走向门口，爱玛承认他的退场语很有气势，但……“你不能走，”她喊道，他停下，但没有回头，“你还没买东西呢。”

 

他慢慢扭头看她，“谁说我要买东西了？”

 

“那为什么，”爱玛平静道，“托尼·溺于酒色·斯塔克在情人节晚上光顾一家酒品店，看他不想买的酒，跟他不想上的女人说话——？”她停住话头，她上班要迟到了，而她根本就不该提托尼是否想跟她做些什么。

 

他抱臂靠在柜子上，“不是很明显吗？因为他家里都有啊。”

 

但爱玛知道他没有，过了一会儿她才意识到她甚至都没读他的心。她悄悄潜进去，只看到她早就知道的事情。过去一周，托尼·斯塔克扔掉了家里所有的酒，因为他——天才企业家花花公子铁甲英雄——认为他的人生离开酒精会更好。他准备进来看一圈就走，证明自己可以做到。但他遇到了爱玛，便觉得或许带个女人回家就用不着酒精了。

 

本来爱玛只想用他的金钱权势当跳板，现在看来远远没那么容易。

 

爱玛绕过他走向门口，“我要去工作了。”

 

“请病假吧。”她僵住，他从后面走过来搭上她的肩膀，“你可以说脚扭了，但肖可能更喜欢那样。”

 

“请完假，”她努力保持镇定，“我该干什么呢？”

 

“跟我回家，”他低头耳语，“和我上床。”

 

爱玛甩开他，“我不是妓女。”

 

“很好，”他慢慢点头，露出恶魔般诱惑的笑容，“我也不花钱招妓。我们肯定能合得来。”

 

“你不——”爱玛后退几步，冷冷看他。他当然是在开玩笑。或许他会在她认真考虑的时候告诉她这只是个玩笑。爱玛很清楚什么是心口不一，也很清楚有些人不愿面对自己的内心。“你花的钱 _还少_ 吗，斯塔克先生。你穿的每一件衣服，每一项投资，报纸上出现的每一张相片都是精心修饰过的。你以为戴了帽子、留了胡子就像克拉克·盖博或者威廉·鲍威尔，实际上更像高配版伯特·雷诺兹。你花在那些发明上的每一分钱，你每一次穿着那套可笑的金红色盔甲飞——”

 

他勾着嘴角静静地看她发泄，直到她提到盔甲，“我说过了，爱玛，”他淡淡道，“我不是钢铁侠。”

 

“放 _屁_ ，”她非常自信，并非因为她找到了他记忆中脱离地心引力飞行时五脏六腑传来的快感。她不需要知道那些，她早就猜到了。“你就是钢铁侠，因为像你这样的人造了那种玩具之后是不会给别人拿去玩的。”

 

她说话的时候，托尼就盯着她，她能听见他想出各种借口遮掩他的秘密身份，但找不出一个反驳这点的理由。“你被录用了。”

 

“我说过了，我不——”

 

“让我说完——我聘请你管理我的东海岸业务，如果你愿意的话。因为我看得出来，你比我公司整个董事会加起来还要聪明五十倍。怎么样？”

 

这当然是个玩笑，就跟刚才的约炮邀请一样——这就意味着他并没有开玩笑。他拥有全美最大的商业帝国之一，他能在收发室挖掘蒙尘明珠，并帮他（职场中总是男性更受青睐，不是吗？）脱离苦海飞上枝头。托尼并不是真的要给她准备一个格子间和七位数薪水，但他是真心实意地赞美她的头脑，和她的身体。这是她梦寐以求的东西。而且托尼·斯塔克跟塞巴斯蒂安·肖不一样。他不会逼她跳舞。再说了，他可是钢铁侠。

 

他是好人。

 

“我觉得……”爱玛任由风衣滑下来，漏出一点胸部。她感觉到斯塔克的视线，不着痕迹地扭腰走向香槟柜。 _带她回家的话，_ 他在想， _我就不用喝酒了。明天早上我能头脑清醒地起来，身边躺着救了我的人，一个懂我的、聪明的女人，我不用对她保守秘密。她能改变我的人生。是时候振作起来，给别人一个帮助我的机会了。_ 爱玛停在酒架前，转身对他露出最完美的笑容。 _哦天哪，可她太美了，_ 他想，爱玛脸上微微发烫，被一个情场老手如此仰慕，她很开心。他接下来的想法淹没了她： _她那么美，那么懂我，我会搞砸的，我会让她失望的，还是调个情就走吧，随便买瓶酒回家，明天早上就能忘了这一切。除非……_

 

“我觉得，”爱玛抬眼看他，“我还是留在地狱火俱乐部吧。”倒不是说她还对塞巴斯蒂安有什么期待，她用不着对他有什么期待。

 

托尼耸耸肩，笑了——现在这就演变成一个玩笑了。同时他又在想， _谢天谢地、好遗憾、我得走了、我想喝酒_ 。“你损失大了。”他咧嘴。

 

“噢，那倒不会，”爱玛伸手挑了一瓶香槟，“我会留在地狱火俱乐部，但今晚我会请病假。”他的目光顺着她的手转移到酒瓶，然后在她的胸部逗留。他看起来像是准备反对，“怎么？”她问，“你是不是在想，有我的话，就用不着香槟了？”

 

他从她手里接过酒瓶，又伸出另一只手拿了一瓶苦艾酒和一瓶伏特加，“相信我，美人配佳酿是我的最爱。”他帮她裹紧外套，然后深深地注视她，“爱玛·弗罗斯特，我发誓，你能看透我的内心。”

 

 

-完-

 


End file.
